Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of support structures for conveyors and mezzanines and, more particularly, to an interlocking system of tubular members and joint stiffening brackets for mezzanine and conveyor supports that is assembled without the need for welding, and a mezzanine and conveyor assembly with such a support structure.
Description of the Related Art
Mezzanines often have associated conveyors, such as mezzanine floor incline conveyors, to move products between floors in a building. Conveyors assembled with mezzanines provide faster transport of goods and/or equipment between floors and are simpler to operate and usually less expensive than a goods lift or elevator, making mezzanine conveyor assemblies a good alternative to these more permanent constructions. Mezzanine and conveyor support structures are currently constructed by welding a plurality of members to one another at their points of intersection. In orienting the support members prior to welding it can be difficult to ensure that the support members are properly positioned with good joint angles, generally in perpendicular relationship, between the support members. Further, welding is expensive, requiring skilled laborers to ensure the welds are done properly. Finally, once the welded joints are completed, the finished joints are essentially permanent such that the resulting support structure is not easily modified or disassembled.
Accordingly, a need exists for a mezzanine and conveyor support structure that can be assembled in less time and with greater accuracy and that, once assembled, can be modified more easily than a comparable structure constructed with welded joints without compromising strength. A need also exists for a conveyor and mezzanine assembly that can be installed in high ceilinged spaces such as warehouses to efficiently move products between floors while having a support structure constructed with joints that can be disassembled, enabling the assembly to be more readily dismantled and relocated.